


Higher Tolerance

by SEHathaway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Boys In Love, Confessions, Drunk Sex, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I'm still not able to write tags, John Watson - Freeform, John's a bit not good, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sober Sex, Top John Watson, Whiny Sherlock, handjobs, hell i'm coming, joking, past season four, unestablished relationship, well there is one but it's poor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEHathaway/pseuds/SEHathaway
Summary: "Hey, sweetie.” John let his glass sink slowly and turned with a death glare to the guy. “Woaakayy sorry, I just thought... ”That's the problem, you thought." John growled and drowned his drink then threw some money on the counter before leaving the bar with a series of snarls and murmurs...A trip to a bar after another fight with Sherlock makes John realise how much he holds the detecive dear and how high his alcohol tolerance really is.Drunk to Sober sexy times arises!!!!.((Unest. Johnlock))





	Higher Tolerance

 

 

 

  
Sherlock and John had a row and John left with slammed doors and without a jacket, despite the cold February weather. Forgetting about his sleeping daughter upstairs and walked straight into the next bar he saw. Three minutes later he already had two whiskey down and a scotch. Half an hour later as John nipped at his fourth whiskey, someone sat down next to him and ordered a whiskey before he leaned in Johns direction.

  
**"Hey, sweetie.”** John let his glass sink slowly and turned with a death glare to the guy. **“Woaakayy sorry, I just thought... ”That's the problem, you thought."** John growled and drowned his drink then threw some money on the counter before leaving the bar with a series of snarls and murmurs.  
As he returned to Baker Street he let the key drop three times and that only added to the furry in his head. He stomped up the stairs and as he reached the living room Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. John growled.

**“Sherlock.”**

 

 

The loud thumps of footsteps on the stairs woke Sherlock. He'd brought Rosie and her crib down to his bedroom in case she'd need any attention during the night. Sherlock emerged from his bedroom with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head. He smiled a little as he saw John.

  
**"You're back,"** he said, moving to the kitchen to busy himself with making tea, even though it was somewhere in the middle of the night.

  
**"May I ask where you went?"** he asked as he put the kettle on and moved back to John. He sat down on his chair, hoping that John would sit down along with him.

 

 

John looked down at Sherlock, nostrils flaring he fastly grabbed the collar from the dressing gown Sherlock was wearing, pulled and threw Sherlock around and against the wall.

  
**"A fucking bloke came up to me and thought I was gay! Do I look gay to you. Do I?"** He hissed and pushed Sherlock at his shoulders against the wall, spine hitting and pinned against it.

 

 

Sherlock swallowed thickly, realising where this was going. He hissed slightly as he hit the wall, sure that there would be some bruises forming. Carefully, he opened his mouth to speak.

 **"Not at all, John,"** he said softly, with a shake of his head. The distinct smell of alcohol that came with John's words made Sherlock cringe a little.

 **"You look very... heterosexual,"** he said, not knowing something better to say.

 

 

John hissed and suddenly his hands ripped off the dressing gown from Sherlock's shoulders and threw it across the room.

 

 **"Wrong! Because apparently you made me gay!"** John growled before his left hand buried itself in Sherlock's curls and tugged the detective forcefully down into a rather sloppy kiss with clashes of teeth and noses.

 

 

Sherlock's eyes widened at the unexpected turn of events and he hissed slightly at the tug of his hair. He gasped when John's lips met his, but all too soon he found himself kissing John back. The taste of alcohol was overly existent in John's mouth, but at the moment Sherlock didn't care, not really. This was the one chance he had at this before everything would turn back to normal again tomorrow with John forgetting all of this completely.

 

 

John groaned at the returned kiss from Sherlock and continued to press his whole body against the detective both of his hands leaving his hair and steadying himself at the wall on either side of Sherlock's head. John slowly but hardly pushed his hips up to meet Sherlock's. John let out a heavy breath from his nose and broke the kiss to lick, kiss and nibble his way down Sherlock's jaw and neck until he reached the first button of Sherlock's shirt. The doctor opened the buttons as fast he could with his left hand. He growled into Sherlock's skin as he struggled with the fourth button. Until he had enough and just ripped it apart.

 

 

Sherlock moaned loudly as John's hips pressed against his, and he hadn't actually expected to find John hard against him, which just made him moan more. The administrations to his neck and jaw made Sherlock's knees buckle and he moaned loudly, rocking his hips just a bit against John's. He gasped at the sound of the buttons of his shirt falling to the ground and rolling away. He wrapped his arms around John's neck as he groaned softly.

 

 

The doctor bucked his hips forward again and smirked, pleased at the sound he was ripping out of his mouth. He pushed Sherlocks shirt so far down he could with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. John pushed one thigh between Sherlocks legs and made his way back up until he reached the detective's sinfully swollen lips and pushed his own hard against them. He felt Sherlock twitch at his leg, growled into the sloppy kiss and anchored his hands at Sherlock's hips as he lifted him slowly up until he was pressed against the wall hovering in the air, one leg pressed against his cock and strong arms holding him pinned against the wall in the living room next to the kitchen.

 

 

Sherlock gasped and groaned as John bucked his hips again, the friction all too delicious. He moaned into the new kiss, playing with the soft hairs on the back of John's head. He rutted a bit against John's thigh during it, which only caused his moans to be louder. He never knew he needed this as much as he did now. He gasped as his feet left the floor, though the gasp was accompanied by a small groan from the detective's mouth.

 **"J-John,"** he moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

 

 

John pushed his hips once more against Sherlock's before he slowly let his slip back to the ground but kept his hands steady on the other's hips.

 

 **"Don't want you come in your pants like a school boy do we?"** John growled as he stepped back and tore his own shirt and t shirt underneath off and threw them away. Then he hardly gripped on Sherlock's shoulders and shoved him in the direction of the staircase.

 

 **"Go up, into my bedroom, now."** The doctor hissed and gave Sherlock a small push at the first step.

 

 

Sherlock let out a stuttering moan, shaking his head at John's question. He watched with wide eyes as John undressed his upper body, just wanting to at least touch it. He shrugged his own shirt off properly and he gasped at the hands on his shoulders. Sherlock shivered at John's voice near his hear and he moved to the stair, stumbling slightly as John pushed him a little. He made his way up the stairs as quickly as he could, not knowing what to do once he'd arrived in John's bedroom, so he just stood there and waited for John.

 

 

John shed himself from his shoes shortly after he pushed Sherlock up and followed him quickly. As he reached his bedroom he saw Sherlock just standing there no clue of what he needed to do now. John stepped closer and snarled.

 

**"Trousers, pants off."**

 

 

Sherlock nodded, eyes wide as he scrambled to obey. He fumbled a bit with the button of his trousers, his hands trembling in anticipation. He opened the zip and slid his pants down with practised easy. He hesitated a moment before sliding his pants down too. He took a step to the side, leaving his trousers and pants in a puddle on the floor. His cheeks were flushed and he felt very vulnerable all of a sudden.

 

 

John stood there with a straight back and arms behind his back and waited for Sherlock to finish his undressing. As he was done John nodded and did the same procedure to himself. He hissed as his cock slipped free and bowed obscenely up and down. Then he walked up to Sherlock, gripped his right arm with his left hand and dragged Sherlock further into the room and pushed him onto the bed. The detective landed on his stomach with a _'flob'_.

 

 

Sherlock couldn't help but stare at John. He looked so good. Every part of him was perfect, according to Sherlock. Sherlock gasped as he was thrown out of his thoughts when he felt John's grip on his right arm. He stumbled a little as he followed John and let himself be thrown on the bed. He rutted against the bed once, shivering at the friction it gave him. It was harsh, but it also felt so very good against him.

 

 

John smirked as he saw that but fastly reached for Sherlock's hips and lifted them off the bed as he crawled up behind him.

 

 **"Let's get you lubed up shall we? Lube's under the pillow. Hand it to me."** John instructed and shifted into a comfortable position behind Sherlock.

 

 

Sherlock whined slightly at the loss of friction before moving the pillow aside and taking the lube from underneath it. His hands were still trembling lightly as he reached back with his arm to hand John the lube. Sherlock was completely loss in the pleasure already, so much that he didn't even think about the worrying details of this encounter, such as John being actually drunk while doing this.

 

 

The former army doctor smirked at the trembling of Sherlocks hand but he didn't open the lube immediately but he instead moved his head down and licked a broad stripe over one of Sherlock's ass cheeks before massaging the other. John than changed the cheeks and continued after a few minutes.

 

 

Sherlock let out a breathy moan and he gripped the bedsheets tightly. The longer John continued, the whiter his knuckles turned. Sherlock was just desperate for John to be inside him now, scared that he would come too soon, and he tried to tell John by means of an impatient groan.

 

 

John stopped every movement and retreaded before he harshly slapped Sherlocks left ass cheek with his left hand.

 

 **"No, no. Don't you dare. I'm going to tell you went you're allowed to."** He snarled and opened the lube bottle and squeezed a bit on three of his fingers, warming it up. John let his fingers stroke over Sherlock's opening not pushing in but just massaging in with two of his fingers.

 

 

Sherlock gasped, his head shooting up from the bed as John slapped his arse. He blushed bright red and buried his face in the bedsheets again. Sherlock bit his lip at the fingers at his opening, wanting to push back so badly, but he refrained from doing so.

 

 **"J-John, please,"** he moaned, still clutching the bed. This just felt like torture. He needed more.

 

 

 **"Hush, you fucking git."** John sneered and he slowly pushed his finger in, steady and without stopping deep to the hilt into Sherlock's ass. He waited a few seconds and then began to piston it out and back in slowly and steady. Then he retreaded and pushed with two fingers of his left hand at the slightly stretched hole. John pushed both inside like the first. All in one go and deep inside and a small break afterwards. This time he didn't draw his fingers out but twisted them and pushed them without trouble directly on Sherlocks prostate.

 

 

Sherlock groaned loudly as John's first finger slid in, arching his back just a little. He squirmed as John started to thrust it in and out of him and he shuddered when it moved out of him completely, only to moan loudly when to fingers slid in instead. Sherlock's eyes widened and he whimpered as he pushed them in further, but he basically screamed out in pleasure as John pressed them against his prostate.

 

 

John hummed. **"Mh, yeah let me hear you, gorgeous."**

 

He whispered and continued to piston his fingers in and out, before he drew the out completely just to push the two fingers in fastly. Grinning at the shudders and groans from Sherlock. As his fingers left Sherlock's hole for a second time he re-opened the lube bottle to squeeze just a bit more in his hand and fingers before he slowly guided three fingers inside. This time he stopped as he felt Sherlock clench and continued when he relaxed. As they were hilt deep inside he slowly stretched them but avoided the prostate with his movements.

 

 

Sherlock let John hear him. He moaned and squirmed and whimpered and what not, really. He gasped as John pushed them in quickly again before whining a bit at the long loss, before three of John's fingers filled him up again. He moaned as he felt the fingers stretched inside him, but whined in frustration when he noticed John was avoiding his prostate on purpose.

John decided to torture Sherlock just once more as he slowly turned his fingers up to his prostate but stopped as he was barely touching it.

 

 **"John!"** Sherlock whined, trying to rock his hips, but John's right hand was still keeping them from doing anything. **"P-Please!"** Sherlock moaned. He groaned softly, so desperate as he squirmed on the bed.

 

 

John withdrew his fingers.

 **"I could get quite used to hearing you beg. Come on, beg for me."** He whispered into Sherlocks back and started to finally stroke his cock with the warmed up lube on his hand he sighted and ravelled in the begging from Sherlock before he decided to let his cock slip out of his hand and accidentally slipped them over Sherlocks hole.

 

 

Sherlock moaned. **"God, John, I need you so much. Please give it to me! Please,"** he groaned. **"I can't wait, please, John!"** Sherlock gasped as he felt John's cock over his whole.

 

 **"Yes, yes, John, yes, please,"** he moaned. **"Do it."**

 

 

John smirked and positioned himself behind Sherlock. **"I'm not stopping you heard me. So I would be as relaxed as possible right now."**

 

John grumbled into Sherlock's ear and gripped his cock to line up with his hole, before he pushed in. And how he pushed in. One hand steady on Sherlock's hip the other joining the other side, his hips in a firm but steady move and as he said no stopping.  He heard Sherlock made a few noises of protest but John got inside without much trouble. As his hips meet Sherlock's ass he leaned over the others back to whisper in his ear.

 

**"Such a good boy, you are."**

 

 

Sherlock's eyes widened at the warning, not sure if he was already able to take John in one go. He was relieved to find that it only burned just a little, rather than the huge pain he had expected. He panted softly, his grip on the sheet slowly weakening. He hadn't expected John to lean over and whisper in his ear. His words made Sherlock blush hard and he moaned.

 

 

John straightened his back and breathed in as he slowly started to move, then a fast movement, a slow one and a hard one. He groaned at the tightness and told Sherlock this. John almost pulled all the way out of Sherlock before he pushed inside again very steady and out and in before he could hear himself starting to pant. The doctor angled the hips upward on a harsh shove.

 

 

Sherlock moaned loudly, writhing and squirming underneath the doctor as he thrust into him. He panted, cheeks red as John continued to thrust with Sherlock almost crying out when he almost pulled out and then back in again. He did cry out however when John's hips were cast upwards, so he met Sherlock's prostate with the thrust.

 

 

John panted and groaned by the time he kept his hips in that angle and pulled out slowly and thrust back in harshly. The moans and cry's from Sherlock were like music and they turned him on even more. He wanted to continue like this forever. But sadly he felt the known hot coiling in his stomach and he leaned over Sherlock body again, never faltering his thrusts.

 

 **"You're going to come when I tell you to, heard me."** John growled between groans and reached underneath Sherlock for his cock, hard and red and wet. He started to stroke him in the same rythm as his thrust.

 

 

Sherlock was soon back to clutching the bedsheets again as he had nothing better he could hold onto. He nodded at John's growl. He was so very close and he gasped as John took his neglected cock in hand.

 

 **"Yes,"** he hisses, drawing out the 's'. He bit his lip as he waited for John to tell him to come. He needed to so badly.

 

 

John was sweating and groaning and possible nearly crushing Sherlock and he thrust once, twice, three, four times.

 

 **"Now Sherlock. Come for me, come for me. Argh shit!"** He groaned as he pulled harder at Sherlock's cock and pushed his hard cock against Sherlock's prostate, as well as spurting his come against it, feeling Sherlock clench around him.

 

 

Sherlock came hard over John's hand and his bed, screaming John's name loudly. He continued to murmur some incoherent things as he started to come down from his orgasm, panting. He squirmed a little underneath John, wanting to curl up against the other man.

 

 

John rode out their orgasms with soft thrusts before he let his softening cock slip out slowly. He breathed in as he lifted himself off of Sherlock's back and dropped down next to Sherlock on the bed. He waited a few seconds to catch his breath before he looked to his right and saw a sweaty, flushed and a look of pure pleasure on his face, with his fingers in a relaxed grip on the sheets and his ass still in the air.

 

 **"Jesus Christ."** John murmured.

 

 

Sherlock had a small smile on his face as he turned to look at John. He shifted a little closer before wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He buried his face into the crook of John's neck and sighed happily.

 

 **"Thank you,"** he murmured, closing his eyes.

 

 

John sighed at the warm body next to him and he closed his eyes too. **"Why are you thanking me?"**

 

 

Sherlock shrugged. **"For letting me have this chance with you,"** he said with a soft smile. **"I'll always be thankful for that, even though you probably won't remember this,"** Sherlock whispered, clinging to John.

**"Let's just go to sleep, okay?"**

 

 

John snicked. **"Well my alcohol tolerance is a bit higher than just a few whiskeys and scotches. I'm full aware of that amazing orgasm I just had but, I can hardly forget what happened with you in my arms.** **And don't you dare to plan to slip out of here before Rosie wakes up."** He mumbled into Sherlocks hair and kissed the skull in the same position.

 

 

Sherlock's eyes widened and he looked up to John, blinking slowly. **"So, what you're saying is, that you'll actually remember this when you wake up tomorrow?"** he asked. **"Do you want us to be a thing?"**

 

 

 **"Sherlock, Sherlock, breathe for god's sake. And wait, you want to tell me we weren't a thing before this?"** John laughed and pulled Sherlock into a soft kiss, so full of all the answers Sherlock could possibly ask.

 

 

Sherlock chuckled a little against John's lips before kissing him back properly, beaming happily. **"I love you so much,"** he murmured against John's lips, smiling widely.

 

 

 **"Oh you love me too. Thank god, I thought I was the only one."** John laught and smiled at Sherlock. **"No, being serious right now, I love you too."**

 

 

Sherlock's eye lit up and he nodded. **"Good, very good,"** he whispered against John. **"I am really tired though and I think I'm going to fall asleep. Do you mind?"**

 

 

 **"If this is the only way I get you to sleep, I definitely doing this more often."** John snickered and reached for the second duvet laying next to him on the ground and threw it over both of them. He knew he needed to change them in the morning.

 

 

Sherlock chuckled along with him sleepily. He cuddled some more into John, closed his eyes before he drifted off a little.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooop!!
> 
> I know it's been a while but I'm back with a few started fanfiction. I finished this one yesterday though!  
> Stay tuned for some Medival Johnlock with magic elements and a greek methology AU with some Sherlolly!!!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Constructive criticism or any kind of criticism is welcomed!!!
> 
> Don't be shy!
> 
> See ya. Have a wonderful day!!!  
> SEH ~*_-~


End file.
